Sooner Or Later
by Alyak Elocin
Summary: Becky is in a serious car wreck and is paralyzed for life. Everything changes in the house, and a lot of relationships are formed and trust will be broken. Will Becky ever get better? Will Jesse get through his addiction to cocaine?
1. Introduction

**Sooner Or Later**

_Summary: Becky is in a serious car wreck and is paralyzed for life. Everything changes in the house, and a lot of relationships are formed and trust will be broken. Will Becky ever get better? Will Jesse get through his addiction to cocaine? _

The house was silent. The only person in the house was Danny. Suddenly, a loud burst of ringing was in his ears. He rushed down to the phone, scared. Becky left 2 hours ago to go to the store and hadn't returned. He answered the phone quickly, panting, and he said hello. He was cut off by a shocking message: Becky was in a serious car wreck. He was literally freaking out when Jesse walked through the door. Danny told Jesse what happened, and Jesse pushed the words out of his mouth: "Ok." Jesse didn't care about anything anymore since he started doing cocaine. That powder took his breath away, forgetting all the worries he had ever had. Jesse and Becky were separated and divorced, and Nicky and Alex were living with Becky's parents.

Becky kept on telling Danny to kick Jesse out, but Danny refused. Jesse was almost Danny's own flesh and blood – only by marriage. Danny never believed Becky about Jesse's drug addiction, and never would. She kept on pressuring him, and that day was going to be the day that both Danny and Becky were going to have a heart-to-heart discussion with Jesse. They decided to search his bags; and if they found any proof, they were going to get the police involved. Danny didn't want an addict living in the house with his squeaky-clean daughters – D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. He didn't want to risk it.

Jesse had given up on everything: his family, his music, and his friendships with Danny and Joey. He only stayed at the Tanner residence because he had no place to go, and every buck he would make would go to purchasing his stress reliever. He was never home, and only came to the house on days after he ran out of money. He stayed with his addict friends – but he mainly lived at the Tanner house. No one knew that Jesse was at the house all day doing all kinds of things that not even a soul knew about.

Danny was still shocked after he received the message. He grabbed his wallet and his keys and quickly ran to the car. He had no idea what he was doing, and was all confused. He and Becky were in a relationship, one that Jesse didn't even know about. After Becky hit Jesse with a divorce suit, she ran to Danny. They fell in love and were even thinking about marriage. Becky was such a beautiful woman who was admired for her great journalism efforts and motherly love to her children, Danny thought. He couldn't believe that Becky was dead – in fact no one told him about Becky's condition.

As he got to the hospital, a lot of doctors were hovered around Becky's hospital bed. As she lay there, in peace, Danny sat in a provided chair, staring at Becky, remembering all the good times – and good love they had made. He didn't want to lose someone he loved – not again. After Pam, it was hard to move on. All the countless girlfriends and fiancée's he had, he always broke it off before it became too serious. He couldn't stand death, and that is one of the reasons he was always so stressed. He had tried cutting, but he couldn't stand how unclean his arms were. Becky eventually discovered this fact, and Danny was in a mental ward for 2 months figuring himself out.

The doctors came in and alerted Danny that Becky was not going to die. They told him that Becky was going to be paralyzed for the rest of her life and was never going to be able to walk again. She would have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Danny was glad that she didn't die, but he was so shaken when he heard the announcement. This news would change the rest of his life forever.

Becky would have to stay about a month in the hospital for extra tests. She was so alone, Danny thought. Danny would have to go to work and explain the situation to all the viewers. Danny and Becky didn't host "Wake Up San Francisco" anymore; they hosted a daytime celebrity gossip show called "San Francisco Juicy Celebrity Gossip Era", otherwise known as "JCGE" for short.

As Becky lay there asleep in her hospital bed, Danny leaned over and silently placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I love you" to her. He got in his car and drove home to inform everyone about what happened. Jesse wasn't there; he was probably off getting high, a fact Danny still didn't believe.

As Danny approached the house, he pulled his car over and stopped it. He prayed that Becky would be ok and wouldn't have to be in pain with her condition. He took a deep breath, and put the car in ignition. He drove home, and trying not to cry, tears came streaming down his face as he entered his home from the back door where the kitchen was.

Michelle, sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, was concerned. "Dad, what's wrong?" she blurted out. "Honey, Becky was in a wreck," Danny explained. "She is paralyzed and never going to be able to walk again." As Michelle heard those words, she dropped her number 2 pencil shockingly. Tears were starting to drip from her face. She was so confused, like Danny himself. "Dad. Is Becky going to die?" she asked. Danny shook his head no and mumbled some words no one understood except himself.

Danny had no idea what do next. He knew he couldn't sleep, bad dreams always floated in his head. He knew he couldn't leave the house, in case the phone rang with the bad news. He walked into the living room, grabbing the remote. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped channels, and there was nothing to watch. Every channel he flipped through brought back the memories he and Becky once made. Even the Home Shopping Network was devastating for him to even see. Everything was so unclear to him. How could this happen, he thought in despair. How could this happen to his Becky?


	2. Everything To Me

**Chapter 2: Everything To Me**

The next day, Danny was in distress. The phone was ringing off the hook, with information about Becky's condition. After all the phone call mania, he sat down and looked through Becky's address book and called everyone she knew. The first person he called was Becky's parents.

As he dialed the number, he was thinking about what they might say. They would probably rush out to San Francisco and then get all pissed at Danny because he didn't call earlier. He had already called his work, and telling them that he wasn't going to be there and neither was Becky. They understood.

The Donaldson's answered their phone, and Danny was in denial. He shortly explained the situation to Becky's caring parents and quickly hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. They wondered why Danny was being so rude to them, like they didn't matter to him.

D.J. was in total agony. She couldn't believe that this could happen to her role model, mother figure, ex-aunt probably going to become aunt again, her guide in life. She never had a mother figure in her life until Becky came around. She was so happy with Becky around her, surrounding her life, her protector. She was hysterical, and couldn't get through a minute without crying. This really affected her and her daily life. She wanted it to be the way it used to be, before this happened. She always wrote in her journal, and her journal knew up-front how she was feeling. Yet, she had a secret she was hiding from everyone that she was crying about also. She was pregnant; with her boyfriends' baby. Her boyfriends' name was Chris, and they were never in love. He abused D.J., and one stormy night, he raped her. She didn't want to tell her family this secret because they already had enough on their plate already. Jesse's drug use, Becky's wreck, and she didn't want to make it harder than it already was.

Stephanie had been off in Pennsylvania, visiting what her school called "the best sights you'll ever see in your entire life." She didn't think they were, since she thought all trips without a TV were uninteresting. She had returned to the full house the day after Becky's wreck, and Danny had delivered the news to her. She was heartbroken, and nearly froze. She wondered what would happen to Becky, even though she knew that Becky was paralyzed for life. How would we take care of her? Stephanie thought to herself. Would Becky have to go live in one of those dirty nursing homes if we couldn't take care of her?

Stephanie went up to her room, and heard D.J. talking to herself. Stephanie was still an evil eavesdropper, and stood by D.J.'s door, with D.J. not noticing her. D.J. was mumbling "Why did I ever let that creep into my life? Now I'm pregnant and alone." Stephanie was shocked and was going to scream at D.J., but she knew that everything was going bad for the Tanner's already, why let this in the way? Stephanie decided to tell Joey, so D.J. could get the proper care for her and baby and not go through hell.

Joey was in his room, sleeping. He had become a lazy person since computers were invented. Stephanie slightly shook Joey and woke him up. "Steph, I'm sleeping," he mumbled as he pushed the covers over his face. "Joey, I need to talk to you. Wake up!" Stephanie announced. Joey took the covers over his head impatiently, wondering what was wrong. Then, he looked at the clock. "How did I manage to sleep this long?" he said. "Joey. If Dad didn't tell you, Becky was in a serious car wreck and is paralyzed." Stephanie told him. "Oh my God Stephanie." He was speechless after that. "Also Joey, D.J. is pregnant." Stephanie explained to him.

"She is? That creep Chris probably raped her. He wasn't her type anyways. We need to tell Danny and the police." Joey was in a shocked mode, he was confused and misplaced. He thought of a joke to crack, but decided this wasn't the time or the place to make jokes. Becky was paralyzed and D.J. was pregnant. Those issues were on his mind.

Joey got out of the bed with his Popeye pajamas on and walked down the steps to the kitchen, where Danny was tapping his head and silently mumbling to himself. "Joey, glad to see you awake," he said. "I guess you probably know what happened to Becky."

"Yes, and did you know D.J. is pregnant?" he said quickly. "D.J.!" Danny screamed. D.J. heard and ran down the stairs. "Young lady, are you pregnant?" he asked her. "Daddy…Chris raped me. I didn't want to have sex with him, but he forced me to and got me pregnant. I was trying to break off the relationship too." D.J. explained to him.

"You are getting an abortion young lady." He said madly. D.J. quickly responded to him: "No daddy, I don't want to. Even though I don't know my baby, it means everything to me."


End file.
